Theresa's Heart
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Theresa finds infant twins on her doorstep and she takes them in and adopts them. Gwen and Theresa are friends in this story and Sarah has survived. Story is better than Summary. Will be rated T for language! For BellaVision! I hope you like it!
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright this is a Passion's Fan fic! I got asked to write it by BellaVision. It will be a Theresa/Fox fan fic. This will be slightly AU!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions! I do however own any names you don't recognize.

Prologue

Theresa smiled as she thought about the fact that Ethan and Gwen should be coming home from L.A. in the next couple of days. She has so much that she needs to share with Gwen. She still can't believe how close her and Gwen have become even after all that Gwen has done to her in the past. Theresa still has Ethan in her life and they are just the best of friends.

Theresa smiles as she looked down when she heard cooing noises. In the play pen that she had sat up in the kitchen as she cooked was six month old Antonia and six month old Raguel. Yes, the two babies are twins. She smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Are you cooking or just spending time looking at our two wonderful children Theresa?" Fox ask.

Theresa chuckled and turned around into Fox's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What brings you home so early honey?"

Fox bent down and kissed Theresa on the head. "Well I thought that you would like to know that Ethan called me today. Gwen, Sarah, and him will be home tomorrow. I invited them over for a welcome home supper. I figured we could spring our surprise onto them."

Theresa grinned and said "That sounds like a perfect idea. It's been hard keeping Antonia and Raguel a secret from them. And I can't wait to meet and see Sarah for the first time. I still can't believe that Ethan and Gwen has asked you and I to be her Godparents."

Fox just shook his head at Theresa's excitement. "So does this mean that maybe just maybe we can finally start planning the wedding? You said you wanted to wait until Gwen and Ethan were back from LA before doing so because you wanted Gwen's help."

Theresa jumped up into Fox's arms and wrapped her legs around Fox's waist. "Yes, we can now start planning our wedding as soon as they are here. Not only do I want Gwen's help but I also want her to be my matron of honor. Whitney is too busy to really be of any help and it always seems as if she doesn't have any time for me anymore. I think she is mad at me but I'm not sure what I did to her."

Fox bent his head down and kissed Theresa softly on her lips. "I'm sure everything is alright. Why don't you call and see if Whitney and Chad want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Before Theresa could answer Antonia started to cry so Theresa got out of Fox's arms and went over to the play pen and bent down to pick her up. Antonia quit crying as soon as Theresa picked her up. Theresa smiled and kissed her daughter on her head as she looked over and saw Fox bending down to pick Raguel up. She smiled even bigger as she saw the man she loved holding their son.

A/N 2: I know the prologue is short but this is where I wanted to stop it. Chapter 1 will be longer and you will see how Theresa came to have twins. Also in this story Chad and Whitney are not brother and sister. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Theresa was finishing up cooking when there was a knock on the front door of her house. She squealed in delight and after checking to make sure that Antonia and Raguel were still sleeping rushed to the front door. She pulled it open and grinned when she saw Ethan and Gwen standing there with little Sarah in Gwen's arms

"Come in, come in you two." Theresa said.

Ethan laughed and stepped inside pulling Theresa into a hug. Gwen handed Ethan, Sarah and hugged Theresa too. Right at that moment there was two little cries heard. Theresa turned on her heel and hurried back to the kitchen leaving Ethan and Gwen looking at each other in shock. Ethan shut the front door and then him and Gwen followed to where they heard Theresa's soft voice coming from.

What they saw shocked them. Theresa was bent over a play pen and picking up not one but two babies. Gwen's mouth dropped open and she looked at her husband with wide eyes. Ethan was looking Theresa with wide eyes but a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think that she looked so natural holding two babies in her arms. Ethan turned towards Gwen with a smile on his face and saw Gwen also smiling at the picture Theresa made.

"So who are these two little ones?" Ethan asked.

Theresa looked up and smiled at them. Gwen, Ethan, I would like for you to meet my daughter Antonia and my son Raguel."

Gwen smiled and stepped forward holding out her arms. "When did you have two children Theresa? And why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

Theresa handed Gwen Raguel while smoothing her hand down Antonia's back. "I didn't give birth to them. As for why I didn't tell you is simple. You two had enough on your plate to worry about and I didn't want to add to it. Antonia and Raguel were left on my doorstep with a letter. I took the letter to the police but once they tried to find the parent's and didn't succeed Child Protective Services were brought in and they let me adopt the babies. So for all intense purposes they are my children."

Gwen and Ethan both looked shocked at this news. How could anybody leave two little babies on a doorstep? It just wasn't right. Ethan then stepped forward and held Sarah out to Theresa who took her and Ethan took Antonia into his arms. Ethan, Gwen, and Theresa all just smiled at the babies in their arms.

With Sarah in her arms Theresa walked back over to the stove and stirred what was on it. Once she was sure it was done she shut it off. She turned back towards Ethan and Gwen and smiled when she saw them stroking her twin's faces. They would make very good Godparent's.

As they were moving to the living room Fox walked in the front door. "Honey I'm home!"

Theresa laughed. "Hey baby we're in the living room. How did work go?"

Fox walked in and smiled big when he saw Ethan and Gwen. "Well I got some good news. I am now CEO of Crane Enterprises! Since my so called dad was disowned by Alistar I got made CEO."

Theresa smiled and nodded. "Are you happy about being CEO?"

Fox laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't expecting to get made CEO but I'm actually happy about it. Ethan how would you feel about a job?"

Ethan looked at Gwen who nodded. "If you're sure Fox I would appreciate one."

Fox smiled as he bent down to kiss Theresa's head. "I am very sure. I have one more question for you Ethan. Would you be my best man and stand up with me when Theresa and I set the date for our wedding?"

Gwen squealed in excitement and Ethan laughed. "I would be honored to stand up with you Fox. So when did you two decide to get married?"

Theresa blushed as Fox laughed and said "I asked her three months ago but she refused to set a date or plan anything until you and Gwen were back here because she wants Gwen's help in planning the wedding. We would also like for you and Gwen to be Raguel's and Antonia's Godparents."

Gwen got out of her seat quickly and walked over and hugged Theresa. "We would love to be these little gems Godparents. As for helping you plan the wedding I would love to help Theresa. Also would you and Fox be Sarah's Godparents?"

Theresa looked at Fox who smiled and nodded and then looked back at Gwen. "We would love to be and thank you both."

Theresa smiled as Sarah started to fuss so she traded Gwen babies. She took Raguel into her arms and let Gwen take Sarah from her. Theresa smiled as she looked around the room at the man she loved, the man she use to love, and the woman who has become like another sister to her even after everything they've been through.


End file.
